


A new face around (only Aaron is unhappy)

by The_time_it_takes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_time_it_takes/pseuds/The_time_it_takes
Summary: 1 month and 1week after the raven crew had settled into there dorms and the Lynch dads TM had finally worked out the living arrangements for Opal. She was going to live with them.





	A new face around (only Aaron is unhappy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry

It really hadn't been that long, but it felt like forever since the strange Virginia crew had shown up. It was weird, to say the least. It took a lot of time to get used to a screaming raven flying through the dorms, appearing on your windowsill waiting for you to give it food. But that wasn't the only strange thing about them. When that Parrish guy touched a plant it immediately bloomed and Nicky said their dorm was full of floating flowers that glow and magic. The foxes were generally okay with it though. Ronan was hard-headed but didn't start much, Blue was feisty and Allison quite liked that. Adam was quiet but snarky and Gansey acted much like a fair king would.

To be honest, the couple hadn't been that discrete about it. Always saying things like 'I had time to call her at lunch today' or ' did you talk to the student dorm center yet?' But it still came as a surprise to most of them when Nicky got kicked out of there room and Ronan left saying he would be back with her be for 12.

At 11:59 Ronan walked onto the court holding hands with a tiny almost white-haired blonde who wore a pastel pink skirt over light blue leggings and a grey and white baseball shirt. Ronan, dressed in court gear (thank god otherwise Kevin would have thrown a fit), tried to keep her from running to the court doors but ultimately failed in doing so. As soon as she was at the doors Adam was walking from his position to her. This tiny storm quickly figured out the lock and stepped on to the court. She closed the door behind her (at least Andrew could say she had good manners.)She then ran into Adam's awaiting arms, Adam pulled her off the ground and her little legs(which were covered by tall black over the knee boots) wrapped around his waist.

"Aww! Adam is that your little sister!" One of the other freshmen squealed.

The small child tilted her head,"Daddy, why would I be your sister?" She gave her full attention to the man holding her.

"Well pumpkin, in most people's minds Ronan and I are too young to be parents, so people assume that you're not our daughter and make there own connections." Adam nodded to the freshmen behind him.

" That's dum-" The girl was cut off as Ronan picked her up and spun her around.

" _Kerah_ "The sound she made was more birdlike than human.Andrew hated to admit it but he was unsettled. Neil shifted in front of him and Ronan put the anomaly down by Adam again. The small person turned and stared at them. It was like she was looking throw them in a distinctly inhumane way. She seemed to hold his stare longer than even coach could stand. Probably due to the fact that, if Adam were to be believed, She was raised in part by Ronan. Andrew nodded at her and his eyes shifted elsewhere to Ronan who was busy ignoring Kevin's rant about being late.

Andrew called out to him anyway."Hey Dip shit, What should I call that thing?"Ronan's head shot to him and his mouth split open in a grin. He clearly noticed Andrew's word choice. Andrew was certain that she was no normal child.

"Her name is Opal." He moved so he was behind her " You gonna drag her to Columbia too?" Adam laughed and shook his head.

" I might have to, if you don't explain to me where she came from"

Nicky gasped at his answer "You will do no such thing"

Aaron snorted " Like you would have the balls to stop him, and even if you do you would never bet him in a fight

Opal walked over to him and held out her hand looking expectantly."What do you want brat?"Andrew's voice was normal and even.

"Dad told me you always have a knife on hand...and chocolate" Her eyes were wide and innocent, The kinda that one can only have if it's fake. 

Andrew used logic to assume she wanted the chocolate. He handed her a small bar of dark chocolate he kept in his pocket. Kevin looked appalled. The little girl smiled. 

Opal unwrapped the bar and held her hand out again. Andrew looked over at Adam who nodded at him. Andrew handed the child a knife. She smiled again. Opal sat down on the ground in front of his and spread the wrapper flat on the court floor. She then placed the chocolate bar face down on it so that the flat side was visible and picked up the knife.

“Who is your favorite person here?” Opal placed the knife on the top left corner of the chocolate bar and closed her eyes.

“Coach is the one I tolerate the most” Andrew answered plainly. Opal moved the knife down a quarter inch. 

“Who is your least favorite person?” Her eyes remained closed.

“Neil” Opal shook her head.

“He doesn't count. I need your least favorite person from all of your life. Real hate. You can just tell me if you like. Or Blue can help me and I find out for myself.” Opal looked up at him and then cast a glance toward Adam. 

“What?” Andrew was thoroughly confused.

“She wants to give you a reading using chocolate, but to get an accurate result you have to answer her questions honestly. It’s easiest if you just answer them, but knowing you, you probably won’t. It is possible for her to just get the answers from your...um..energy I guess you could call it. However, that takes a lot of practice and requires a lot of power. Blue amplifies psychic power, so theoretically you don’t have to answer any questions if Blue and yourself were to sit with Opal.”Adam explained.

“We still have practice!” Kevin was done yelling at Ronan now.

“Shut up Kevin this is interesting.” Allison was quick to shut him up.

“As long as it interrupts practice longer, sure what the hell.” Andrew loved telling Kevin no. Opal smiled and patted the space beside her. Once Andrew was firmly seated she turned to Blue who was now standing on her left and motioned her to sit behind her. When Blue had settled Opal crawled into her lap. Adam had made his way over to her and sat in front of them completing the weird circle.

“Do you remember how to continue from here?”Adam leaned over to look at the chocolate bar on the floor.

“Yes, dad” Opal sounded like she was tired of answering that question.

“All right, all right, I get it you're a big girl you can do readings on your own.” Adam was chuckling quitting looking fondly from Opal to Ronan. So practice was dropped and a chocolate reading began.

Andrew sat in silence as everyone else stood around the small group. Neil at his back, Aaron in his line of view next to Nicky who was playing with Blue’s hair. Opal asked him questions but never waited for a response out loud. As soon as he thought of an answer the little girl cut another line in the chocolate and move on. Adam sometimes corrected her on the placement of the knife. Occasional Blue would hum and squeeze Opal’s hand when she was having trouble finding the answer she needed. By the end of the reading, the candy bar had twenty-five tallies in the upper right-hand corner, seven tally's in the bottom right corner, thirty-six in the upper left and one in the lower left. Opal explained that each corner represents an aspect of his family. He had one family member with him when he was born, Aaron. Before he dies he will have had thirty-six people he calls family in total. He had seven family members now, And he will die with twenty-five of them still alive. Andrew and Aaron both call bullshit but Opal was determined. She kept whining about it so Andrew took his chocolate and ate it, this shut her up for some ungodly reason. Andrew didn’t feel like analyzing that so he let it go and left the wait in the Maserati for Neil.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished the first chapter of this thing, if you want more you might have to pester me on my tumbler or something. @ Ice cream-is-an-ok-fruit if you're curious.


End file.
